What's Ur Bro's Name?
by Ovey
Summary: Kenalan Jimin memang selalu payah. VKook. BoysLove. AU.


Taehyung berjalan terhuyung sembari memegang sikunya. Kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu kulit keras ia seret dengan ritme pelan menimbulkan suara kasar yang cukup nyaring. Giginya tak melemah menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa asin akibat berkas darah yang menempel.

Matanya sesekali terpejam tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia hafal jalan gang berselokan panjang ini, ia tak akan membentur atau menabrak sesuatu dengan berjalan terpejam.

Suasana lorong yang remang dan sunyi membuatnya mengumpat karena dengan mudahnya membuatnya terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Nyeri yang menggila di punggungnya membuatnya berasumsi salah satu tulangnya remuk.

Langkahnya berbelok tepat ketika bangunan di samping kanannya terdapat celah cukup sempit. Membuka pintu kaca kotor yang terdapat retak dan tenar, mengernyit kesal begitu matanya menerima cahaya lampu yang begitu terang.

"Ganti lampunya, Sialan. Kau bisa ku bunuh jika mataku buta." Ia berucap setelah menepuk keras tengkuk pemuda di ujung sofa, lalu merebahkan diri dengan kasar di sampingnya. Mengabaikan kakinya yang terasa hangat karena salah tempat.

"Ya, dan Rapmon hyung akan membunuhku terlebih dahulu." Ia mendengarnya bersamaan dengan kakinya yang dicubit keras bukan main, lalu digeser sedikit kasar.

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat bokongnya, mengambil ponselnya yang is selipkan di kantong bokong kanannya. Ia mendesah kecewa melihat tidak ada panggilan masuk sama sekali.

"Jim."

"Hm."

"Joohyun-"

"Berhenti bercerita tentangnya, Bangsat. Kau harus kapok dengan luka-lukamu itu." Jimin berdiri begitu mendadak, membuat tubuh Taehyung sedikit terhuyung karena sofa yang ia tiduri sedikit mundur. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas di ujung ruangan, mengambil sekaleng soda yang menimbulkan suara dentingan ketika membentur gelas kaca.

"Menurutmu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini?" Taehyung bertanya sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Bangun dan mandilah, aku muak jika kau dalam mode menyedihkan seperti ini." Mulut Taehyung berdecak kesal, ia tak puas dengan jawaban Jimin.

"Kau harus ingat 2 bulan yang kau memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku. Katakan aku menyedihkan sekali lagi, dan aku akan meludahi wajahmu sekarang juga."

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menutup pintu kulkas kasar lalu melompat ke atas sofa, duduk bersila sembari menengadah meminum soda kaleng di tangannya.

"Aku punya nomor baru, ku jamin kau tak akan mau."

Kaki Taehyung menggapai bahu kiri Jimin, lalu menngistirahatkannya disana. Mengabaikan sepatu kulitnya yang belum ia lepas, yang mungkin saja menyakiti Jimin.

"Entahlah, aku bosan. Kenalanmu selalu payah, hanya Joohyun yang lumayan."

Jimin mengerutkan alis tanda tak terima. Selaranya tinggi, 'payah' sebutan Taehyung itu meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki busan yang tak pernah absen mandi tiga kali sehari.

"Aku bisa menendang masa depanmu jika kenalan-kenalanku kau sebut payah." Taehyung terkikik menyadari Jimin begitu mudah terpancing candaannya.

"Baiklah, kenalkan ia padaku dan akan ku hadiahkan kau barang-barang Gucci jika aku berhasil jadian dengannya."

Jimin menghempaskan kedua kaki Taehyung di bahunya, lalu merebut ponsel Taehyung yang ia genggam di tangan kanan.

"Dengar, Tuan. Aku tak tergiur dengan tawaranmu. Aku hanya bertindak layaknya seorang sahabat. Kau tak lagi menyendiri, dan resiko infeksi telingaku tak lagi membuatku khawatir."

Tangan Jimin meletakkan ponsel Taehyung di meja kecil di depannya, lalu melempar kaleng di tangannya dengan asal yang tak sengaja mengenai rak sepatu.

"Siapa namanya?" Taehyung mengangkat badannya dengan mendorong menggunakan kedua tangannya. Lalu terduduk dengan kaki menyilang.

"Jeon Somi. Dia baru pulang sekitar satu bulan yang lalu dari Amerika. Menghabiskan separuh hidupnya disana sejak sekolah dasar."

Kepala Taehyung otomatis menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang ia kenal 7 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau memang tau seleraku, Kawan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **VKook "What's Your Bro's Name?"**

Tangan Taehyung mendorong gagang pintu kaca itu, refleks menghirup udara dalam-dalam ketika aroma kafe yang begitu manis menyengat indra penciumannya.

Berjalan ke arah meja nomor 4, tak lupa menarik salah satu kursi kemudian mengistirahatkan pantatnya disana.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Somi mengerutkan bibir kesal, gadis itu terlihat manis dengan kaos santai berwarna biru tua dengan penjepit rambut kecil hitam di atas telinga kirinya.

Ia tau penyebab wajah itu terlihat kesal, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot bertanya. Maka ia hanya perlu sedikit bercerita,

"Aplikasi yang ayah minta untuk diberikan siang tadi lupa ku perbaiki, jadi aku terpaksa membuatmu menunggu." Lebih tepatnya sedikit mengarang cerita.

Mendengar suara Taehyung yang terdengar menyedihkan, Somi berdecak kesal sebelum sedikit berdiri untuk mencubit hidung Taehyung gemas.

"Untung kau tampan. 148 menit kesal menunggumu mungkin bisa kau tebus dengan wajah tampanmu."

Toh ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang aplikasi yang Taehyung bicarakan. Mana bisa ia protes jika nanti malah akan membuatnya bingung sendiri.

Taehyung tersenyum miris. Somi itu terlalu muda untuk ia jadikan pacar, dibohongi untuk kesekian kalinya saja tetap percaya. Taehyung bersyukur hubungan mereka yang masih tak jelas -ia belum menyatakan cinta-, ia malu jika teman-temannya tau bahwa pacarnya sebodoh keledai.

"Moodku sedang buruk. Bagaimana jika aku menghantarkanmu pulang? Lagipula ini sudah sore. Kita bisa kesini lain waktu."

Taehyung berdiri dengan wajah bosan dibuat-buat, meskipun tak sepenuhnya. Ia melirik Somi yang terlihat mengambil tasnya di atas meja. Bahkan mereka belum memesan apapun.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain waktu." Katanya lalu menarik tangan Taehyung untuk keluar.

Nah, kan. Dia sebodoh keledai.

.

.

.

©Ovëy

"Kau hati-hatilah. Jangan berkendara terlalu cepat." Kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum Somi menutup gerbang cokelatnya dengan perlahan.

Taehyung menurunkan tangannya yang sempat ia lambaikan pada Somi, lalu berbalik dengan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya menabrak pemuda berhoodie abu-abu pudar di belakangnya.

"Ck, kau Kim Taehyung pacar Somi 'kan?" Taehyung membeo, pemuda ini terlihat tak menyukai keberadaannya. Ia mengucapkannya dengan alis nyaris menyatu.

"Adikku memang bodoh. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan sebajingan itu."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Jim, sepertinya aku lebih tertarik pada pemuda ini' ia membatin sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tolong hargai buah tangan orang lain. Jika kalian memang malas memberi review, mohon jangan mengklik 'favorie' atau'follow'. Saya bukannya tamak atau sebagainya. Saya senang anda mau membaca fanfic saya. Tapi anda yang terkesan acuh-tak acuh malah membuat saya tersinggung. Tolong saling hormat. Mungkin anda berpikir 'ini orang baru udah minta review? gimana yang udah dari dulu disini sering digituin? mereka biasa ajah tuh?' Saya tau mereka juga ga bakal ngerasa nyaman. Jadi mohon, hargai. Setidaknya tinggalkan meskipun hanya '.".

Jika tak berkenan, mari bicarakan baik-baik. Saya akan dengan senyum lebar menanti anda di ' **PM** '.

Thanks.

 **Ovey**


End file.
